Quebrar un muro
by JustDanny
Summary: Algunos profesores de Defensa duran más que otros. Algunos, también, dejan marcas más profundas. LilyxRodolphus PoV McGonagall


**Disclaimer: ¿Harry Potter? ¿Qué es eso? Lo que yo llevo en esta bolsa es… ¡un duendecillo de la Once!**

**Notas: reto. No digo más. Reto con Kristy SR, así que ya sabemos lo que hay: cosas raras, mezclas explosivas (literalmente; tenéis que ver cómo me ha dejado el pelo) y un montón de aburrimiento encima.**

**Palabras: volumen, Florencia, frescos**

**Personajes: Minerva McGonnagall, Lily Evans, Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Quebrar un muro**

Es un martes de febrero, cuando se da cuenta. Hace frío; Hogwarts, en el fondo, no es más que un viejo castillo de piedra, y la humedad la hace tiritar, de cuando en cuando.

Es un martes de mediados de febrero, sí, y Lily Evans pasa por delante de su despacho, una tormenta rojo fuego y negro noche, el espíritu de Godric Gryffindor hecho mujer. Porque ya es mujer, o casi.

Minerva McGonnagall, desde luego, no tiene mucho interés en por qué la chica va tan rápido, tan enfurecida. No es algo que concierna a su trabajo; por tanto, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ella. Pero Lily Evans es una alumna aventajada, una Prefecta y, por encima de todo, una chica encantadora. Así que Minerva se preocupa.

No vuelve a verla hasta después de un rato, sin embargo, pelirroja y más calmada, y con un libro en la mano; un viejo volumen de la biblioteca, raído y –probablemente- jamás utilizado. Lily es así, siempre; es rápida en sus emociones, y extraña, cuando quiere. Sus compañías han llegado a preocuparla, de vez en cuando –no es que Severus Snape no sea un buen chico, pero hay que admitir que ella está mejor sin él. Y, sin embargo, Minerva jamás ha cruzado esa barrera tan sólida que la separa de ella, la que las mantiene, a una, en el papel de alumna; a ella misma en el de profesora.

Dumbledore la llama esa tarde a su despacho. Minerva entra ligeramente inquieta, porque había un tono sobrio en la voz del viejo director, un tono desacostumbradamente serio. Cinco minutos más tarde, y ante la atenta mirada azul de Albus, aparece un chico alto, diecinueve, veinte años; tiene aspecto de aristócrata detenido en el tiempo, un noble de la Edad Media, por lo menos.

_Rodolphus Lestrange_, lo presenta el director, y Minerva McGonnagall le estrecha la mano. Lestrange. Ha oído hablar de esa familia, por supuesto; y quién no. Magos oscuros, todos ellos, o eso dicen. Pero también lo dicen de los Black, piensa, y Sirius puede ser cualquier cosa –inmaduro, cruel, casi asesino-, pero no es un mago oscuro.

Así que le da una oportunidad. Dumbledore dice que es una prueba. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; eso será el chico, si la supera. El más joven de todos los tiempos; ni siquiera Tom Riddle consiguió el puesto, aunque eso ninguno lo sabe.

Lily Evans llega a su clase tarde, dos días después. Tiene los labios casi tan rojos como su pelo, y un aire ausente; piensa en algo que está más allá de este mundo, algo que tiene poco –o nada- que ver con las Transformaciones. De ser cualquier otro –exceptuando, quizás, a Frank Longbottom, o a Remus Lupin-, Minerva no le perdonaría el retraso. Pero es ella. Y lo deja pasar.

Esa semana recibe algunas quejas, de entre los profesores; algunos recelan de Black y Potter, como siempre, o se lamentan de las notas –bajísimas- de un par de alumnos de primero. Frenchwood, sin embargo, le comenta que Lily no se ha presentado a Runas Antiguas. Dos días seguidos. Y Minerva no puede hacer menos que fruncir el ceño, asegurarle que hablará con ella –sería una pena manchar un expediente así-, y continuar como si nada, mirando las paredes, como si fuera la primera vez que ve los frescos.

Y es ya bien entrado marzo, y no un martes, sino un jueves, cuando Minerva se da cuenta de otra cosa.

Lily Evans ha estado llorando.

Prometió hablar con ella, es cierto, pero al final no ha sido necesario. Lily no llegó tarde a más clases, o, al menos, no muy a menudo. Pero ahora es distinto. Ahora es distinto, porque Minerva McGonnagall, por primera vez, se ha dado cuenta de que los muros están hechos para saltarlos.

_¿Qué ocurre?_, le pregunta, justo después de su última clase. Lily la mira, ojos rojos, hinchados, llorosos, y finge que no pasa nada. Pero Minerva no es profesora, esta vez; hoy es mujer, e insiste.

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Lily?_, y probablemente sea un momento histórico en Hogwarts, porque McGonnagall nunca llama por su nombre de pila a ningún alumno. Ni siquiera a los graduados, o a la mayor parte de ellos, al menos. Y la pelirroja sí que reacciona, ahora; se encoge sobre sí misma de un modo instintivo, temeroso, y llora.

_Me ha engañado_, dice, entre hipidos._ Soy una estúpida, una imbécil; estaba todo tan claro…_ Y Minerva no sabe muy bien qué estaba claro, qué es lo que ocurre, pero Lily parece muy niña, y siente el impulso de abrazarla. Puede que no haya sido madre, pero ha tenido una.

La pelirroja se calma, poco a poco; le cuesta respirar tranquila, y, cuando acaba, le dice que no quiere hablar. _Ahora no. Por favor_.

Minerva la deja marchar.

Albus Dumbledore lo anuncia ese mismo fin de semana. _Tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa,_ dice_, el mes que viene. El señor Lestrange debe marcharse; aunque debo decir que, a diferencia de su predecesor, él lo hace por motivos agradables. Esperamos que disfrute de su estancia en Florencia_. Y los profesores cuchichean entre ellos, igual que los alumnos; Sirius Black, en concreto, no parece muy contento.

Y Lily Evans llora, silenciosa, y abandona el Gran Comedor. Sin que nadie lo note, Minerva la sigue.

_Se casa con otra_, susurra la chica. Ella entiende. Entiende bien, muy bien, demasiado. _Se casa con otra, porque ella es sangre pura, porque es rica. Porque nunca me ha amado._

Y, a sus dieciséis años, Lily Evans tiene el corazón deshecho. Destrozado.

**Danny**


End file.
